THE BETRAYED WARRIOR NOW A DEVIL
by perseus116
Summary: WAS THE GREATEST HERO OF ALL TIME . BUT BETRAYAL CAN CHANGE HEART OF ANY ANYONE .CAN'T IT ?
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**THE BETRAYED WARRIOR ,NOW A DEVIL**

**HEY GUYZ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC . GIVE IT A TRY FOLKS HOPE U ALL LIKE IT**

**PERCY POV**

I WAS FIGHTING NON STOP ALL THE MONSTER WITH ALL MY MIGHT BUT FIGHTING FOR 10 YEARS CAN TIRE YOU A LOT .BELIEVE IT CAUSE I AM JUST EXPERIENCING IT .THINKING ABOUT THE PAST JUST MAKE ME CRY

**FLASHBACK**

I WAS TRAINING AND TEACHING SWORD FIGHTING . I HEARD A SCREAM .I KNEW IT WAS FROM SOME DEMIGOD FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIFE. DAMN, DEMIGODS LIFE SUCKS FOR SURE . WELL THAT DEMIGOD WAS UNLUCKY FOR SURE AS HE WAS SURROUNDE BY 5 HELLOUNDS. I TOLD HIM TO GET AWAY AND GO TO CAMPERS. AND HE JUST FROZED AS IF HE WAS FROZED . WHILE I FOUGHT HE WAS STILL FROZED. TRUST ME EVEN I AM NOT AS BIG IDIOT AS WHILE I KILLED ALL THE HELLHOUND . WHAT I GET IS THE WORST THINK TO EVER HAVE.

**CLARISSE** -U BASTARD YOU LET A NEWBIE FIGHT 5 HELLHOUNDS AND U DO NOTHING

WHO TOLD U THIS

ME JAKE KROOS U COWARD . U JUST FROZED THERE WHILE I SAVED YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE

**ANNABETH** U KNOW U DISAPPOINT ALL OF US

SERIOUSLY ARE U ALL GOING NUTS

**MALCOM**-U ARE NO LONGER A HERO FOR US JUST A DISSAPOINTMENT FROM NOW ON

TIME LAPSE AFTER 2 MONTHS

TO TELL U MY LIFE DON'T SUCK WOULD BE A WAS SON OF ZEUS SO EXTRA POPULARITY IS GIVEN . WHICH I DIDN'T MIND BUT SHUNNING ME HURTED A LOT . FINDING ANNABETH CHEATING ON ME WITH MR KROOS WAS THE WORST FEELING I EVER HAD. MOM DIDN'T LIKED ME NO MORE BECAUSE OF HER NEW SON I WAS BANISHED BY THE ENTIRE COUNCIL FOR BEING A SPY FOR KRONOS. I MEAN SERIOUSLY I KILLED KRONOS BUT NO NO NO IM THE TRAITOR .WHAO! WHAT A WONDERFUL T IT?

**FLASHBACK END**

SINCE THEN I HAVE BEEN RUNNING .AFTER ALL STRYX IS AFTER ME

FINALLY END OF FIRST CHAPTER . 2ND CHAPTER IS COMING .JUST NEED A DAY I PROMISE IF WUD BE A BETTER AND LONGER CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hey guyz im back with a new chapter

PERCY POV

WELL AS U ALL MUST BE KNOWING THAT ANNABITCH WAS MY MORTAL ANCHOR AND SHE CHEATED ON ME . MAN SINCE THEN STRYX IS AFTER IM TRYING TO REACH RIVER TIMBER IN TIME OR ELSE I WOULD LIVE DEAR UNCLE HADES FOREVER . PLZZ READ SON OF NEPTUNE AND U WILL KNOW HOW PERCY LOST HIS ACHILLES CURSE ITS BIT LONG SO READ IT .I LOST MY ACHILLES CURSE BUT KNOW ILL TAKE MY REVENGE ON MY THOSE PESKY SO CALLED GREEK FRIENDS . GODS HAVE HIDDEN SO MUCH BUT THEY SHOULD KNOW A SECRET DOES NOT LAST LONG.

JASON POV

ME AND REYNA WERE CELEBRATING OUR WIN AGAINST TITANS . UNTIL SOME DEMIGOD CAME

I WANT TO MEET THE PRAETOR ITS VERY IMPORTANT -THE MAN CRIED

NO- SHOUTED THE GUARDS

HEY!WHAT U WANT

ARE U THE PRAETOR – HE QUESTIONED

WHILE I NODED HE GAVE ME A VERY EVIL GRIN I THINK HE CANNOT BE TRUSTED

COME WITH ME WE SHALL DISCUSS IS MY CABIN

REYNA POV

WOW ! WHO IS THIS STRANGER WHAT IS HE DOIN HERE

HELLO MY NAME IS PERCY ,SON OF NEPTUNE I COME WITH A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

WHAT ? JASON CRIED

WELL AS U SEE THERE IS GREEK COUNTERPART OF GODS SO WHAT I MEAN TO SAY THAT THERE ARE LOT OF GREEK DEMIGODS AND THEY ARE PLANNING TO ATTACK US NEXT YEAR IN WINTER SOLISTICE.

SO WHAT U SUGGEST WE SHOULD DO

WE SHOULD ATTACK THEM FIRST AND KILL ALL OF THEM PERCY SAID

U KNOW WHERE ARE THEY?

THEY ARE IN NEW YORK

? POV

ITS ALL GOING AS PLANNED SOMEONE SAID

I KNOW THE REIGN OF GODS IS GONNA END SOON AND I WILL RULE AGAIN SAID A SLEEPY VIOCE

THERE U GO WILL WRITE CHAPTER 3 AS FAST AS I CAN

CHAPTER 2

Hey guyz im back with a new chapter

PERCY POV

WELL AS U ALL MUST BE KNOWING THAT ANNABITCH WAS MY MORTAL ANCHOR AND SHE CHEATED ON ME . MAN SINCE THEN STRYX IS AFTER IM TRYING TO REACH RIVER TIMBER IN TIME OR ELSE I WOULD LIVE DEAR UNCLE HADES FOREVER . PLZZ READ SON OF NEPTUNE AND U WILL KNOW HOW PERCY LOST HIS ACHILLES CURSE ITS BIT LONG SO READ IT .I LOST MY ACHILLES CURSE BUT KNOW ILL TAKE MY REVENGE ON MY THOSE PESKY SO CALLED GREEK FRIENDS . GODS HAVE HIDDEN SO MUCH BUT THEY SHOULD KNOW A SECRET DOES NOT LAST LONG.

JASON POV

ME AND REYNA WERE CELEBRATING OUR WIN AGAINST TITANS . UNTIL SOME DEMIGOD CAME

I WANT TO MEET THE PRAETOR ITS VERY IMPORTANT -THE MAN CRIED

NO- SHOUTED THE GUARDS

HEY!WHAT U WANT

ARE U THE PRAETOR – HE QUESTIONED

WHILE I NODED HE GAVE ME A VERY EVIL GRIN I THINK HE CANNOT BE TRUSTED

COME WITH ME WE SHALL DISCUSS IS MY CABIN

REYNA POV

WOW ! WHO IS THIS STRANGER WHAT IS HE DOIN HERE

HELLO MY NAME IS PERCY ,SON OF NEPTUNE I COME WITH A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

WHAT ? JASON CRIED

WELL AS U SEE THERE IS GREEK COUNTERPART OF GODS SO WHAT I MEAN TO SAY THAT THERE ARE LOT OF GREEK DEMIGODS AND THEY ARE PLANNING TO ATTACK US NEXT YEAR IN WINTER SOLISTICE.

SO WHAT U SUGGEST WE SHOULD DO

WE SHOULD ATTACK THEM FIRST AND KILL ALL OF THEM PERCY SAID

U KNOW WHERE ARE THEY?

THEY ARE IN NEW YORK

? POV

ITS ALL GOING AS PLANNED SOMEONE SAID

I KNOW THE REIGN OF GODS IS GONNA END SOON AND I WILL RULE AGAIN SAID A SLEEPY VIOCE

THERE U GO WILL WRITE CHAPTER 3 AS FAST AS I CAN


	3. Chapter 3

**CH -3**

**PERCY POV**

THE GRREKS AND ROMANS ARE IDIOTS FOR SURE BECAUSE OF THEIR PAST THEY ARE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER .AFTER ALL THAT BOY OCTAVIAN IS SURELY HELPING US A LOT READ MARK OF ATHENA U WILL KNOW ABOUT IT.

I KNOW NOW GO TELL THE GREEKS ABOT THE ROMANS LET THEIR BE BLOODSHED AND I WILL RISE AND RULE AGAIN SAID THIS SLEEPY VOICE

YES FOR SURE MY LADY U WILL RULE AGAIN AND THERE IS GOING TO BE BLOOD SHED

**TIME LAPSE 2 HR**

HEY CALL CABIN CONSEULERS I NEED TO DISCUSS SOMETHING WITH THEM

OK WAIT HERE I CALL THEM

**TIME LAPSE 5 MIN**

YOU WHY ARE U BACK TRAITOR ALL OF THEM SAID AT ONCE

WELL TO TELL U ABOUT A GRAVE NEWS FOR U ALL BUT GLAD I WAS BANISHED SO IM NOT IN THE WAR

WHAT ? SAID ANNABETH

U KNOW ABOUT ROMAN COUNTERPART OF GREEK GODS

YES SAID ANNABETH IN A CONFUSED TONE

SO THEY HAVE ROMAN KIDS TOO AND THEY ARE GOING TO ATTACK U ALL VERY SOON

HOW CAN WE TRUST U? SAID KROOS IN AN ANGRY TONE

I SWEAR ON STRYX WHATEVER I SAID WAS TRUE

WELL THANX FOR THAT BUT THAT WONT HELP U TO GET OUR RESPECT PRISSY CLARISSE SAID

I KNOW I KNOW GOOD BYE HOPE U ALL DON'T DIE

**JASON POV**

WE ARE TRAINNING AS HARD AS POSSIBLE AND FOR SURE WE ARE TRAINNING AS HARD AS IN THE TITAN HOPE THE GODS ARE ON OUR SIDE SO THAT WE COULD BRING AN END TO THOSE PESKY GRACEOUS

**ZEUS POV SUPRISING AIN IT**

NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ? APOLLO ASKED

DON'T WORRY THE ROMANS WOULD BE CRUSHED ATHENA QUOTED

NO THE ROMAN SHALL WIN ARES SAID

AND THE STUPID BATTLE IS GOING BETWEEN EVERY GOD . HOPE THAT MY CHILDREN DON'T DIE

**END OF CHAPTER 3 BUT I TELL U WILL KNOW ABOUT THE SLEEPY VOICE IN NEXT CHAPTER . GOD ON GREEK SIDE ONLY OLYMPIANS APOLLO HERMES ATHENA ARTEMIS APHRODITE GODS ON ROMAN SIDE MARS VULCAN BACCHUS CERES JUNO GODS NEUTRAL POSIEDON ZEUS**


	4. Chapter 4

THE BETRAYAL OF EARTH AND THE DEVIL BORNED

Hey guyz another chapter for u all

PERCY POV

LADY GAIA I HAVE LIT THE FIRE BETWEEN ROMANS AND GREEKS HOPE U REMEMBER OUR PROMISE

WHAT PROMISE ?

FLASHBACK 9 YEARS AGO

THEY BETRAYED U DIDN'T THEY SAID AN UNKNOWN VOICE

YEAH THEY DID. WHAT U WANT ?TO KILL ME ? SORRY I DON'T LIKE TO DIE SO YOUNG

PERCY I AM GAIA MOTHER EARTH . I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL BUT DO I CAN GIVE U POWER PLACE IN THE COUNCIL AND A FAMILY GAIA SAID

WHATS THE CATCH THEN?

U JUST HAVE TO EXPOSE GREEKS TO ROMANS AND ROMANS TO GREEKS

I ACCEPT

FLASHBACK END

WHAT U PROMISED ME POWER ,PLACE IN THE COUNCIL AND A FAMILY

I LIED GO AWAY FROM MY SIGHT OR ELSE I WILL KILL U . NOW GO AWAY GAIA

TIME LAPSE 1 HR

NOW IM AGAIN A HOMELESS AND A DRUNK BOY. UNTIL A MAN CAME .HE WAS FOR SURE 100X STRONGER THAN GAIA .AND FOR SURE I THOUGHT OF MY WHAT SHOCKED ME WAS THAT CHAOS WAS IN FRONT OF ME

CHAOS POV

PERSEUS JACKSON WOULD U LIKE TO JOIN THE BETRAYED WARRIORS

YES HE MUMMERED

TIME LAPSE 2HRS

PERCY THIS IS VOID AND YOUR FROM NOW ON UR NAME WOULD BE HERE UNTIL SNIPER COMES AND TAKE U TO YOUR ROOM

HE JUST NODDED IN AGREEMENT

ZOE POV AKA SNIPER

CHAOS IS GOING CRAZY ANOTHER BOY IS BEING RECRUITED SERIOULY WHERE ARE THE THOUGHT

WHAT SHE SAW MESMARISED HER IT WAS THE FACE OF HER LOVE .

PERCSEUS ?

ZOE WHAT ARE U DOIN HERE ?

I WAS RECRUITED HERE A LONG TIME AGO AFTER ALL A HUNTER NEVER REST

TIMPE LAPSE 2000 YEARS IN VOID

LUKE POV AKA VIPER

PERCY CHAOS CALLIN I THINK U SHUD COME AS FIRST AS U CAN IT SEEMS IMPORTANT

LUKE PERCY IS DEAD IM DEVIL .PERCY WAS A HERO AND DEVIL IS AN ASSASIN HE SAID

K DEVIL LETS GO

PERCY POV

TOMMORROW WOULD BE 2000 ANNIVERSARY OF ME AND ZOE MAN I HOPE SHE LIKE THIS IS MADE BY CHARLES OF MOON ITSELF EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE HERE SHE LIKES IT

THERE U ALL GO

PERCY = DEVIL ZOE = SNIPER LUKE= VIPER CHARLES=ALPHA SELIENA=OMEGA OTHERS WOULD BE IMAGINARY CHARACTERS STAY TUNED ITS DIFFILCULT TO WRITE AROUND 1 THOUSAND AT ONCE . ILL BE UPLODIND MAX IN 20 HRS FOR SURE


End file.
